Daddy Interupted
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Castiel loves his children. Maybe more than he's supposed to, maybe not in the right way, but he loves them nonetheless. Dean loves his daddy to, he proves it to him every night. Sam is to young to love Daddy like Dean does, but thats okay. One night, Sam walks in on him and his Daddy's 'sessions.' How will little Sammy react? How will Cas handle the situation?


**Whoa... This turned out longer then I meant for it to... Oh well!**

**It was a request from a friend of mine. She asked for a Wincestiel smut and I sort of went crazy...**

**I.. went really crazy with this...**

**On another note, I have started to take requests for the following pairings: Wincestiel, Wincest, Sabriel, Growley, Destiel, MichaelxGabrielxLucifer, Casifer, Gabstiel, Michifer, and Samifer.**

**So, if you have ever had a perverted fantasy for any of those who you would like to have played out in a very porny way, send me a message or leave it in a review c:. You can also leave any kinks you would prefer to be left out/added in.**

**Thank you :D.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy my crazy mind, people!**

**Warnings:*Deep breath* Daddycest, Wincestiel, Fisting, blowjobs, cock/ball-worship, underage, dirty-talk, incest, deep-throating, facials...*Exhales*I think I covered it all... If not, ... Sorry o_e...**

**...**

***NOTE: This story was deleted for some reason, considering I wasn't sent a message or any other warning before hand so that I could change it to fix whatever I am doing wrong, I am reposting it.* **

* * *

Dean loves to be loud.

Castiel loves hearing those perfect little noises Dean makes when is fucking into him, his baby boy's face shoved into the comforter of Castiel's bed, muffling his moans as not to wake little Sammy who was asleep in Dean and his room.

Castiel bit his own lip to muffle his loud groan and thrusted his cock even harder into Dean, one of his hands pushing into Dean's back to keep him from moving too much and the other on his hip to help line Dean up with his thrusts.

"You like Daddy fucking you don't you slut?" Castiel leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear, his voice low and more of a rumble than anything else.

"Harder!" Dean whimpered, his voice coming out muffled, he was trying to be as quiet as possible but that was becoming a challenge as Castiel continued his onslaught on Dean's prostate.

Castiel took that into consideration and began to roughly pound into the boy.

Maybe they were too loud, maybe he heard the slap of skin against skin, or maybe he just had a bad dream and was confused when he woke up and Dean wasn't in his room, because the next thing they knew they heard a low gasp at the door.

Sam was standing there in his batman pj's, the teddy bear Dean had spent his allowance to buy him fallen on the floor in shock, his other hand rubbing sleep out of his eye.

Castiel stopped pounding into Dean; Sam was standing there, watching them, awe filling his eyes.

How long had Sammy been there?

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at where Castiel's pee pee -hardnow andnot like the other timeshe had caughta glimpse of it- disappearing into Dean, Sam couldn't tell you where Castiel ended and Dean began.

Castiel had no idea what to tell his youngest, he wasn't going to start 'playing' withSammy until he was older.

Dean, now aware of Sam in the room quickly made up a lie, lifting his face from the bed.

"It's for big boys only Sam, go back to your room." Sam's face turned into a pout and he looked a little sad and left out to tell you the truth.

"I'm a big boy. I can do it to." Castiel's face twisted into a smirk as he came up with an idea, Dean looked like he was about to talk back but Castiel chose that moment to pull out of him, his cock brushing against his sweet spot as he did so and made Dean let out an absolutely_ mouth-watering _sound that made Castiel's cock twitch.

"Really, Sam?You think so?" When Sam nodded Castiel sat back in a chair they had seated directly in front of the bed.

"Prove it." Castiel challenged and gestured to Dean who was still on the bed, his legspread wide and hanging off the side giving Castiel the perfect view of his red and abused ass, the rim puffy and stretched, the lube they had been using started to drip out, it was some stupid fruity flavor.

Sam walked shyly over to where Dean was spread out and gently caressed his ass, giving ita few 'testing' squeezes before poking at his hole, the tip of one of his small fingers easily going in.

"C'mon Sammy, you can do better than that." Dean said from the bed, shivering in anticipation as Sam slid the rest of his finger in.

"Add more, I'm sure Dean could take a couple more of your fingers, right Dean?" Dean nodded, Sam seeming annoyed they were trying to rush him just pulled his finger out and then shoved his whole tiny fist in, Dean moaned and bucked up into his fist.

Sam didn't know why his brother was reacting this way, all this was for him was a game that he just had to win, and he didn't fully understand what he was even doing to his brother.

Castiel was on the verge of losing it right there, never in his life hadhe seen something so captivating, Sam fisting his older brother really was quite the scene, especially when Dean was moaning like a porn star through it all.

Sam moved his fist, accidentally brushing Dean's sweet spot which was making him groan even louder than before, Sam, seeing he liked this reaction from Dean, did it again but more forcefully this time.

"Greedy little hole taking his whole fist in there." Castiel mumbled, he had begun to slowly jerk himself off.

It was like he was milking his prostate, he kept moving his fist so it was constant stimulation, Castiel had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming right there, just seeing how Sam was taking a hold of the situation was enough for him, butthe fact that he had a smug smile on his face just made it that much better, it was like a live porno in front of him, except he could almost feel the heat radiating off Dean's flushed body.

Dean, with a loud final cry, spilt his load onto the bedspread, oh but Sam just didn't stop, no, he kept moving his fist until Dean was begging him to stop, only then did he give his older brother mercy and remove his hand, brushing against his prostate as he did so and cause Dean to moan once again.

Castiel, having watched this entire display was practically hard enough to cut through glass at this point decided he wanted in on the action to.

"Boys, want to come help Daddy?" Sam turned around and saw his Dad's big cock, his precome glistening at the head and running down to the base, Sam's mouth watered as he imagined licking that tasty treat all up.

Dean got up from the bed; despite having already come he was hard again at the thought of getting to taste his father's cock once more.

Sam watched with wonder as Dean walked over to Castiel and licked a drop of precome before it could dribble down to the base, he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it knowing that Castiel would enjoy every second that Dean was on his knees for him.

Dean pulled himself off Castiel's cock and looked at Sam who had wide eyes.

"Want to try, Sammy?" Dean asked, Sam nodded so Dean moved over to leave Sam room to get on his knees.

Sam followed Dean's movements, getting himself on his knees before giving a small lick to see what it tasted like.

When Sam decided it wasn't bad, he licked it a few more times, small kitten licks just to test how it felt and such.

"Put it in your mouth, Sam." Castiel muttered, Sam quickly followed his orders and took part of the head in, his small lips stretching to accommodate just that, his lips already becoming red and swollen from the effort.

Dean moved lower and began to lick Castiel's balls, teasing them in small circles, finally sucking one of them in his mouth, gently scraping his teeth against it before moving to the other to do the same.

Castiel groaned and weaved both of his hands into each of his boy's hair, slowing guiding them with an awkward pace, Sam gagged when Castiel force Sam down a bit too far, almost making him throw up but at the last second, Castiel pulled Sam off sensing his distress.

"You okay, Sammy?" Castiel asked, gently thumbing Sam's jaw open a bit, Dean didn't even stop, he just kept licking eagerly at Castiel's balls like he was trying to coax Castiel into coming so he could drink it all up.

Dean reached an arm around and rubbed soothing circles into Sam's back, trying his best to calm him down.

Sam nodded after a few seconds of uneasiness and finally decided to switch with Dean again, Sam and him traded spots and Sam began to lap at Castiel's balls like there was no tomorrow.

Dean instantly took Castiel in his mouth like the pro Castiel had taught him to be, deep throating him almost instantly.

A little practice was never bad.

Castiel let out a grunt and tightened his hand in both of his son's hair, he was already so close, with Sam's tongue working on his balls and Dean's throat massing his cock, he was being almost thrown over the edge, Dean had began to hump against Castiel's leg, having being hard since before he even got to taste Castiel's cock, was leaking precome and throbbing with need.

"Look at you, humping my leg like a bitch in heat. Go on, I bet you're just waiting to come. Go on, come for me." Castiel whispered roughly, with a muffled moan, and a little encouragement from his Daddy, Dean came for the second time that night and painted the small area between him and Castiel's leg in short white streaks, a few even finding their way to Sammy.

Sam shivered as he felt Dean's stuff reach him, he couldn't really tell if he liked doing this stuff or not, he didn't exactly understand what he was doing, but it wasn't really unpleasant and if Dean and Daddy liked it, it was good enough for him, with a new found enthusiasm, Sam continued to lap at Castiel's balls.

"Fuck..." Castiel groaned and pulled Dean off him, feeling he was close to coming and wanting the satisfaction of covering both his boys in his come.

Castiel jerked himself off roughly, Dean moved down and opened his mouth in anticipation for what was going to come, Castiel moaned one last time, and with the picture of Dean and Sam covered in his come in his mind, came, hard, on both of their waiting, young and innocent, faces.

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled lazily as he saw he had did just what he intended to do, Sam was looking at the stringy substance with a confused look, looking as if he didn't know what just happened and Dean was already working on cleaning himself off, licking and sucking every part of his body he could reach.

"Here, let Daddy help." Castiel insisted and he did just that, spending the next few minutes licking every drop of his own come off his young boys before dragging them both to his bed and falling asleep with both on either side of him, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

**... This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written in my existence.**

**And that's saying something.**

**I loved it so much though, is it wrong to love something so bad?**

**Sorry if it was a bit unreadable, I am currently trying to force myself to stay up because my days/nights are all fucked up.**

**So, yeah.**

**o_e...**

**I'm... gonna go now and go hang my head in shame for reaching a new time low.**

**Special hell here I come...*Heh***

**Goodbye o_e**


End file.
